


Taste It - Niccolo x Reader lemon

by anuhbananuh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Lemon, Niccolo (Shingeki no Kyojin) - Freeform, PROTECTIONWASUSEDISWEAR, Smut, attackontitan, imsosorrysasha, niccoloaot, niccolotastesyou, seggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuhbananuh/pseuds/anuhbananuh
Summary: I smirk at him,"So you like me, hm?""What?-" He responds before I pull him by his collar and kiss him.It didn't take long for him to kiss back. My hand lets go of his collar and I wrap my arms around his neck (flower still in hand), pulling him closer._____________________________________________________________Niccolo x reader because who doesn't like that.This story contains smut.
Kudos: 10





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This story was also posted on Wattpad. The account name is sappynappylol, don't even question why I chose that. Anyways enjoy reading lol.

Y/N POV. 

Niccolo and I had been best friends for a while now. He was a chef and I always hungry, and I gotta admit, his food was hella good. All I really did was help him out in the kitchen. 

For the last month, I found myself starting to have feelings for him. Why? I don't even know the answer. It's just the way he was so passionate about his cooking. And holy walls, was his food so good. 

Here I am, in a kitchen, helping Niccolo make dinner for everyone. My mouth was practically drooling from the smell of food.

"Hey Y/N, can you get that jar of salt for me?" Niccolo said. A light sweat dripped from his face as he continued to stir.

I didn't catch what he said at first and I just looked at him in confusion. 

"Earth to Y/N? Pass me the salt," Niccolo repeated "we don't have all day." He reaches his hand out to me and beckons for the salt. 

"Oh," I say as I reach for the salt,"sorry didn't hear ya." 

I pass him the salt, our hands touching as I pass the jar. He didn't even grab it, he just kept the eye contact as our hands overlapped each others while holding the jar. I stared back at him. Realizing what is going on, I feel my face turn red and I just push the jar near his chest. 

Niccolo turned around, I couldn't catch his reaction before I turned away. My heart pounding at such a small act. 

The tension is killing me. 

He sprinkles some salt into the pot of soup that is cooking on the stove. It smelled so good, I felt my stomach growl. Niccolo glances at me and raises his eyebrow. 

He says, "Someone's hungry, eh?"

I just nod my head, my face still flushed from what happened a moment ago. 

He grabs a spoon, dips it into the pot, blows, and turns to me. 

"Taste it" He says. My head turns toward him as he takes a step towards me and guides the spoon into my mouth. His other hand cupping my jaw, lifting my head.

I open my mouth immediately and I taste the soup. 

WHEW DID IT TASTE GOOD.

As I swallow it left a warm feeling towards my stomach. "So good" I say, practically drooling. 

I notice his hand is still cupping my jaw. He notices too and his cheeks turn bright red. My face is probably just as red as his, if not, way more red. 

He turns back to the soup, stirring it. I stare at the wall, missing his hand cupping my jaw. 

Niccolo POV

My face must be so flushed right now. 

I really do like Y/N. Just the way she is just herself and how she is so caring of others. 

I didn't know island devils could be so nice. Or was this all a trick? Was she using powers to deceive me then turn me into a titan?

Yet, I still find myself falling for her. 

I finish stirring the soup and pour portions into the bowls. 

I glance at Y/N. She is filling water into the cups, concentrating and making sure not to spill anything. Despite her clumsiness, she had great determination. 

I move the bowls of soup into the cart. Making sure the gift is still in my pocket, I push the cart out of the kitchen and to the other room where everyone is waiting for the food. 

TIMESKIP (EVERYONE ATE AND GOT THEIR FOOD MUNCH MUNCH. NOW Y/N AND NICCOLO ARE HANGING OUT IN THE KITCHEN.) ;)

Y/N POV 

I'm sitting on the counter, playing with my fingers. While Niccolo is cleaning everything up. 

Once he's finished, he walks over to me while keeping eye contact. His cheeks tinted with a light pink. 

He pulls out something from his pocket. 

A flower. 

I let out a little gasp. 

Niccolo stutters, "I uh got this for you." He plays with the flower in his hands, flustered. Cute.

He hands me the flower, and I smile. He smiles back. Both of us just cherishing the moment. 

I smirk at him,"So you like me, hm?" 

"What?-" He responds before I pull him by his collar and kiss him. 

It didn't take long for him to kiss back. My hand lets go of his collar and I wrap my arms around his neck (flower still in hand), pulling him closer. 

MILD LEMON IG⚠️

Sadly, you both were human and needed air. Pulling away, you looked each other in the eyes, not even sure if this was a dream or not. 

One of his hands were at your waist and the other on the counter for support.

Your hands move and you started to unbutton his shirt. Feeling his abs on your hands, Niccolo lets out a groan. 

At that moments you feel your legs opening a little. Niccolo took this as a chance and stuck his leg in between your legs. 

Feeling him in between your legs, you let out a little moan into his mouth. 

You smirked into the kiss as you let your hand roam down toward his pants. He noticed what you were doing and pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva hanging between your mouths. 

"Look, I really like you, but is the kitchen really appropriate for this?" He asks, buttoning his collared shirt up a little. You flattened your shirt. 

You nod in agreement,"You got a bedroom here or something?" 

He nods, grabbing your hand, out the kitchen and upstairs. You put the flower in your pocket.

As soon as you both get in the room and lock the door, Niccolo pins you on the wall. 

Kissing your jawline and making his way down to your neck.

Once he finds your sweet spot, he continues sucking and kissing it. You moan at the feeling. 

"Niccolo" You barely say as he continues to mark you. 

You once again unbutton his shirt, and boy you know this is going to be one interesting night. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wheww niccolo is so hot. 

Have a good day reader mwa mwa


	2. two (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

Pushing you against the wall, he guides your legs to wrap around him. Lifting you off the ground and carrying you to the bed, not once breaking the kiss.

He places you on the bed, separating from the kiss, he towers over you while slowly and seductively taking off his collared shirt and throwing it to the ground. 

Boy, was he ripped for a chef. 

Reaching for the hem of your shirt, you slide off your shirt. Niccolo just admiring you in awe as your throw your shirt to the side and smirk back at him. 

"Like what you see?" I say to him with a smile and wink. 

Backing you up against the bed frame, his right arm supporting his weight by holding the bed frame as he leans closer into you. His left arm close to your thighs as he provides extra support for himself. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him close.

He once again leans down and kisses you. Grazing his tongue on your lower lip, asking for entrance to your mouth. 

Deciding you want tease him, you don't grant him access. 

Realizing what you're doing, he moves his hand from the bed frame and holds your neck in a choke hold, but not applying much pressure. Pushing his left leg in between your own, you feel his bulge in your inner thigh. 

Surprised, you let out a small gasp. Niccolo takes this as the opportunity to infiltrate your mouth. 

His tongue immediately exploring your mouth. You soon find your own tongue gliding against his. 

He was rough, yet had so much compassion with every movement. 

You sigh in pleasure. The things you wanted to do to this man. You feel desire and lust for him at this moment.

Removing your hands from his neck, you run your hands along his abs and down to where you feel his bulge.

He looks down at where you are touching and lets out a chuckle. The little laugh doesn't last long when you start feeling him through his pants. He inhales sharply. 

He quickly takes off his trousers, clearly aroused. Leaning into your ear he says, "Don't tease me." His voice low and a little rough. 

Before you are able take off his boxers, he pins you down on the bed, ripping off your pants. Teasing with his middle and ring finger by slowly gliding his fingers over your damp underwear. 

This man was pulling out cards you didn't even know existed. 

He licked his lips at the sight of your reaction. You wanted to feel this man in you, hungry for his delicate touch. 

He leans down toward your sex. He thought you were perfect, not just because of your looks but your personality. Even if you are unique, he wanted to make you his. 

Looking back up at you asking for permission. Nodding, he slowly slips away your underwear and puts it to the side. 

Gently running his middle and ring fingers through your slit. You feel yourself breathing deeply, clearly wanting him to touch you more. 

That's when he sneaks his two fingers in you, glancing back at your face for your reaction, hoping you were pleasured. You inhaled sharply. 

Niccolo starts pumping his fingers in you, like he was kneading dough. All his work in the kitchen really paid off in the bed. His elegant touch sending vibrations through your body. You let out a moan as you feel him hit your g-spot. He noticed this and continued to harass it.

This drove you insane, your eyes rolling back. Your hands gripping the sheets, back arching. Your legs opened wider, granting him more access. 

"I-I'm going to-" In between shaky breaths, you told Niccolo that you were going to cum. He pulled his fingers out. You let out a confused, "Huh." 

Looking down at him by lifting your head, you feel him grip your thigh and duck his head down. You feel him glance back up at you as he pushes his tongue into you. 

You let out a loud moan, he had hit your g-spot just like that, let alone with his warm tongue. The things this man is capable of is astonishing. He grips your thigh, your loud breaths and moans fill the room as he eats you out.

He sucks on your clit and you feel yourself getting close to an orgasm. Making sure he doesn't lead you on just to stop, you move your hand and grip his hair making sure he stays down. He groans, vibrations run down and up your body. 

One last hit on your g-spot and that's when your orgasm hits. He licks and takes in a portion of your cum. He pulls away and licks his lips, that's when he glides his index finger through your womanhood where cum was still leaking out.

You let go of your grip on his head. He crawls on top of your body and holds out his finger coated with your own juices. 

"Taste it." He says seductively, yet as if he were telling me to taste test a dish he made. 

You lean forward and lick his finger, you tasted sweet. You look back up at him and he leans in to kiss you, but this time its a little more sloppy. 

In between kisses, Niccolo says "You. Taste. So. Sweet." Every kiss growing more passionate than the previous one.

You pull off his boxers and free his erection which hits your thigh. He asks you,"Do you want me?" 

Was that even a question? 

You nod your head and move to where you are facing his dick. He was hard.

You wrap your tongue around his tip, sucking. Glancing back up at him, you see him breathing deeply; he lets out a little groan as you continue sucking. That's when you take everything in, feeling it in the back of your throat. You bob your head up and down. 

Niccolo's groans increase, he throws his head back. "Y-you are doing so good, Y/N darling." He lets out breathily. 

Darling.

This only aroused me more, my pace quickening. I feel his dick twitch in my mouth, that's when I stop. He looks back at me confused at first, then understands. 

You wanted him, he wanted you. 

You push him down and straddle him. He looks up at me, making sure I really want this. I nod. My desire for him only grew since I've really gotten to know him. 

He holds my hips and guides me toward his member that oozed with pre-cum. I descend and feel him inside me immediately. 

I throw my head back at the feeling and let out a moan. Niccolo grips my hips harder and groans.

After getting used to the feeling, I move up and down, riding him. Moans and hard panting fill the room. We were both filled with waves of pleasure. Bodies in sync as he thrusted below you.

You felt yourself getting tired, Niccolo noticed and flipped you over with ease. He hit your g-spot once again multiple times as he thrusted into you, determined to pleasure you. 

Sensing a second orgasm build up, you feel Niccolo twitch in you. You tell him between groans, "I'm c-close." 

"Me too" He replies as he continues to thrust into your g-spot. You let out a loud moan as you feel your orgasm sending vibrations through your body, he thrusts a few more times into you before pulling out and cumming as well. 

He kisses you softly on the cheek and lays down next to you. "I love you Y/N" He says as he looks into your eyes. You pull him closer to you and ruffle his golden hair. 

"I love you too, Niccolo" You respond before falling asleep in his arms. 

————————————————————————————————————————

This was actually my first smut, so apologies if it's not the best. But, at least it's niccolo right? 😭 I ADDED THE I LOVE YOU PART AT THE END BECUASE THEY WEERE CONFESSSING THEIR LOVE AND THIS IS NOT A ONE NIGHT STAND AND THEYVE KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR SO LONG. i dont like those stories that they bang after meeting eachother 1 day before and saying i love you the next.


End file.
